When the Mad Come to Stay
by silverwolf654
Summary: Two girls are sent to Hogwarts and process to turn it upside down. Pairings: FredXOC and RonXOC.
1. They Have Arrived

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters from the books/movies.**

**Co-written with Alex Tonks who owns most of this story! Link - www. fanfiction. net/u/1654475/**

**Alex Tonks own her character Corrie and I own my character Amanda.**

Corrie's POV:

"I can't believe we're going to England!" I exclaim as Amanda and I are packing up to leave this sorry excuse for a school. AKA, The Salem Witches' Institute.

First off, the word 'Institute' makes it sound like a hospital for the criminally insane. We, meaning me and my best friend(we'll get to her in a moment) and the other leeches you call students, just call it SWI.

Wait, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Corrie Elizabeth Tonks. As in, the niece of Nymphadora Tonks. And yes, I'm a metamorphmagus. My hair is a medium length shag, normally black with purple and blond in it. My hair turns color unwillingly with my mood. I'm part Kiwi(New Zealander), part American, and part British. Mostly kiwi. I have two tattoos: one star on my hip bone that is only visible when I'm in my undies or a bikini, and one on the back of my neck that says Tonks. I have a few piercings too; a nose ring, my ears are slightly gauged just big enough for a tongue ring, and my tongue is pierced.

My best friend is Amanda Lacerda. She's part Brazilian, part British. She's an animagus. She turns into a Silver wolf. Her hair is long down to her middle back, naturally black with red bangs and red tips. Then there's random spots and streaks of silver through it. We have known each other since first year. We are both in fourth year and currently packing up to get on a 9 am flight to Britain where we will then take a train to Hogwarts. She has several tattoos; simple black dragon on right leg, invisible flames that are only visible in black light on her left leg, star on right thigh, Japanese symbol for wolf on right wrist, the word wolf on lower left back, paw print on right lower back, and on both upper arms are twin wrap tattoos that look like bracelets. She also has several piercings; her right ear is all studded, her left ear has 3 piercings, 1 industrial and snake bites on her lip.

"Oh, please, Corrie. We're both FROM England. It's not a big deal." Amanda says from under her bed.

"YOU'RE from England. I've lived in New Zealand and America my whole life. Wait, what the hell are you doing under your bed mate?"

"I lost a shoe. Ah! There it is...OUCH!" She pulls out holding a gray shoe, probably air walk, and holding her head.

"Hit your head?"

"Obviously!"

"Sorry. Don't have to be snappy about it. Just finish packing already." I must add, it was quite hilarious watching Amanda trying to sit on her suitcase to close it. At one point, she fell off it and it popped open, spreading all her clothes about.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bust up laughing and was met by a pillow to the face.

"Shut up and help me." I kept giggling as I picked up her clothes and handed them to her. She just stuffed them in the bag.

"They're going to get wrinkled."

"Whatever, we're witches, we can just cast a charm on them." I rolled my eyes. Just then, the bane of my existence walked into our room. The girls' dorm adviser , Ms. Rodriguez.

"Girls, I expect you two to be up and ready to leave for the airport at eight AM sharp."

"Eight AM? The plane doesn't leave till nine!" I argued.

"Eight AM, and if the two of you are not ready, I will leave you to get to the airport yourselves."

"I'd rather walk to the airport than get stuck in a car with you. No offense." Amanda snapped.

"Please ignore her. She's in a foul mood." I shot her a look.

"Get your act together Miss. Lacerda. Or Hogwarts might possibly send you back. Which I don't know why we even accepted you two in the first place." And by the way, she's a bitch.

"Well shove it then if that's the way you feel about us. We work out asses off to get on your good side and you're going to be this nasty. You know what, go get laid!" I snapped, my hair turning fire red.

"Well, you better be nicer to me! I have the right to forbid you to go."

"Technically, you don't. We already have our parents permission and the headmaster's permission. And that's ALL that matters. You have no say in the matter." I roll my eyes at Amanda's logic.

"Well, I never!" She huffed and walked out.

"Geez Corrie, where did that come from?"

"I don't know. But nice work with the logic, Mandy. That really helped." My hair turned back to normal. "Let's just finish packing." And that's what we did.

The next day, we got up, Ms. Rodriguez took us to the airport, we took the plane and now we are on the train to Hogwarts with several people. A Hufflepuff prefect named Cedric Diggory. I was bugging him with a lot of meaningless questions, just because I don't like him.

"So, what the HELL is a Hufflepuff?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know." He rubbed his eyes. I'm aggravating him. Goal complete!

"What are the four houses again?" I asked.

"I've already told you FOUR times."

"Mmm, well I forgot. Tell me again."

"There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Okay?"

"Okay, and how are we sorted?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin. You already know! Would you just shut up!" Mandy snapped from the window seat.

"Well." I crossed my arms and just waited. I remember I had a special charm on my zune so I could listen to it. Even though the magic would normally interfere, the charm I found in The Basic Charms Every Teenage Witch Or Wizard Needs To Know, a book my mum got me for my birthday, is fool proof. And there's a recharging charm for MP3's and laptops, which I brought too. I pulled out my zune and plugged my ear buds in. I then shut the world out.

I was gently shaken awake by Cedric. I didn't wake up, so Mandy then licked her hand and then slapped my arm. That woke me up.

"What the hell, Manda!"

"You wouldn't get up." I scowled at her while I grabbed my bags and headed for this very greasy teacher.

"Um hi!" I piped.

"Hello. Miss. Tonks? I presume."

"Yep, that's me. And you are?" And you are very greasy sir.

"Professor Snape, the Potions master."

"Hello Professor." Mandy came up behind me.

"Hello Miss. Lacerda?"

"Yes, that's me. And yes, you pronounced it right."

"Well, grab your bags and follow me." Snape seemed very melancholic. I whispered to Mandy.

"Cedric's wrong, Snape is actually kind of nice in a 'watch your ass' sort of way."

"Yeah, he's not that evil at all."

"Wait till you get into my class. Hopefully you two are in Slytherin."

"Oh, we already know what houses we'll be in by just hearing of them"

"And which house is that?" Mandy and I looked at each other and then replied simultaneously.

"Gryffindor."

"Ah. Well, good luck in that house." We get to Dumbledore's office and this old hat sorts us both into Gryffindor.

We get changed into our robes and walk into the Great Hall. All eyes, on us. Mandy has no problem just walking in and sitting next to this ginger haired boy. I, however, look around and get nervous. I hate attention. Especially when I'm new and know no one. These two identical red heads get up and escort me to the table. Geez, they must think I'm retarded. I sit between them across the Ginger and Mandy. Everyone resumes talking and eating.

"Thanks for the help Manda. I must of looked like an idiot."

"Oh and idiot is an understatement. Corrie, you looked like a deer caught in the head lights."

"Shut up." I noticed the red head glaring at me or someone behind me. "Hi." He snapped out of his glare.

"Hi." His face turned red. I turn around and see this blond boy with this permanent sneer on his face. Staring at me or the ginger. I don't know anymore. Joy. I turned back around and started to eat. This bushy haired girl didn't seem to like me very much. I stayed quiet the whole dinner. The two boys who escorted me to the table are Fred and George. Apparent pranksters like Mandy and myself.

"And this," Fred pointed to the Ginger. "is our ickle brother Ron."

"Yes, isn't he so tiny?" George said, obviously picking fun at Ron. I don't know, he's kind of cute. Ron that is. He seems like that cute shy type.

Dinner ended. I followed Ron up to the Gryffindor common room while Mandy was trying to talk to this boy named Harry Potter. But he seemed to ignore her. Ron seems nice. He's the only one who hasn't shown their obvious dislike of me. Also Fred and George.

"Hey Weaslebee!" I heard some snobby kid yell. I turned around to see the blond kid from the Great Hall. He was accompanied by two rather large boys and a girl who looked like a pug. They were all wearing green on their robes, so they must be in Slytherin.

"Got yourself a new girlfriend I see." He looked at me and winked. Ewww. Gross.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry pushed through. Jerk.

"Oooohh! What are you going to do Potter? Tell on me to Mad-Eye Moody?" He and his buddies laughed, or growled.

"Hey! Why don't you take your wand and shove it up your ass!" Mandy said. Oh man, a fight was going to happen.

"Oh, and who are you?"

"None of your business!"

"Well back off!" The big ugly troll statue grunted. I got pissed.

"Don't talk to her like that you troll!" I pulled out my wand and got into a fighting stance. Mandy waved me off and kept as cool and collected as anyone could be in this situation. I swear, that woman can be bipolar sometimes.

"Funny. Now seeing that you have an IQ the size of a flea, I think that it's obvious who would win this fight. You may have the brawn, oh big one, but you don't have the brains. Goodbye and goodnight." And with that, she turned around, grabbed me and practically dragged me up the stairs.

"What'd you do that for? I could've taken him."

"Corrie, all that guy had to do was sit on you and you'd be dead."

"True." We walked up to the portrait and waited for someone to say the passcode, er, word.

"Caput Draconis." Harry said as he walked up behind us. The portrait opened.

"Thanks, Harry." I said. But he paid no attention to me. I leaned over to Mandy and whispered.

"Um, who the bloody hell does he think he is, ignoring us like that? What'd we do to him?" Ron kind of pushed past us. "And what about him? He's kind of cute but he's doing what that other boy is doing?" The bushy haired girl walked by us swiftly.

"Do we smell?" Mandy asked me. I smelled my hair while Mandy smelled hers.

"Nope." We walked into the common room and were ambushed by Fred and George.

"Ello there!"

"We were wondering when-" One started.

"You two would join us." The other one finished.

"That's creepy." I said. They looked at each other and said.

"We know."

Review Please!


	2. The Advanture Begins

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters from the books/movies.**

**Co-written with Alex Tonks who owns most of this story! Link - .net/u/1654475/**

**Alex Tonks own her character Corrie and I own my character Amanda.**

Corrie POV:

The next morning, I woke up to find that the mad one, oops, I mean Mandy, was still sleeping. I cast a charm on the room so that no one but myself and Mandy could hear what we did. I blasted Green Day and jumped on Mandy.

"GAH!" She jumped awake and almost knocked me to the floor.

"Get up sleepy head!" She pushed me and this time I was knocked to the floor.

"Oops, sorry." She got out of bed and helped me to my feet.

"You know, that really hurt mate. My bum's going to be sore." I turned around and she smacked my ass. I jumped.

"Now it's really going to be sore." She laughed.

"You are so evil!" I grabbed my school uniform but I also grabbed some black skinny's and a MCR to wear underneath the uniform.

"That's pointless if no one is going to see your clothes." Mandy pointed out.

"Whatever, I don't feel comfortable unless I'm in my own clothes."

"Good point." I got dressed with my two layers of clothes, put on my time turner(Mandy has one too but she keeps it hidden under her clothes, I show it off. We don't use them though. We were restricted from using them too much. Dumbledore's rule.) and looked in the mirror. One side of my hair was totally sticking straight up.

"Oh buggers." I grabbed my wand and cast a quick straightening charm. Mandy looked perfect, she always does when she first wakes up. Bitch. I put on thick eyeliner and a bit of foundation. I looked at my black nails and saw that one of the nails chipped. I quickly touched it up while Mandy did hers black with red tips. Always complicated that one is.

She refuses to file them so they're flat, she insists on filing them so they'll come to a point, which gave me one of my scars. We were wrestling for I think a pair of pants or something and she caught me on my right cheek. I now have a small scar there.

After Mandy was done, she cast a holding spell on her hair so it wouldn't mess up with the wind that was rattling the windows. I did the same. We put together our bags, hers consisted of a notebook, her quill and ink thing, and her (customized) textbook (and when I say customized, I mean it. It has all the subjects we are taking and she gets it to fit into this one little folder. It's amazing.). Whereas mine consisted of my zune, earbuds, a book to read, a pair of aviator sunglasses, a mirror, eyeliner, small thing of body spray, a notebook, my ink and quill, and a spool of white ribbon. Yeah.

We undid the charm around the room and was met by the same girl who didn't like us, she had REALLY bushy hair in the morning.

"Morning." I smiled at her.

"G'morning." She grumbled. We walked down the stairs and saw Fred and George sitting on the couch with this one boy with dreadlocks.

"Hello." The boy said.

"Hi." Mandy said.

"Oh, Amanda, Corrie, this is our buddy Lee Jordan. Lee, these are our other new buddies, Amanda and Corrie." Fred stood up and introduced us.

"Well, let's get to breakfast." Fred and George linked arms with us both, I don't know who is who. I think the one with the small bump near the top of his nose is George. And he was the one who linked arms with me. We walked down to breakfast that way, talking about Hogwarts, Ron and his other two friends.

During breakfast, the Head of Gryffindor came and gave us our schedule cards. Me and Mandy compared our classes and we have all classes together. The first class today is Potions. With Snape. Awesome.

"Sweet! Our first class is Potions!" I exclaimed. Fred almost choked on his cereal.

"That's nothing to be psyched about! You've got Snape." George bellowed.

"Yeah, you'll be lucky if he doesn't bite your heads off for raising your hand to answer a question." Fred said once he regained his posture.

"And he NEVER rewards Gryffindor with house points, always Slytherin. Or he always takes away points from Gryffindor." George continued.

"But Snape likes us." I said, feeling like a mouse.

"Yeah, he was really nice to us when he escorted us up to the castle last night."

"Good luck." They both said at the same time. Harry, Ron, and the girl joined us across the table. No 'hi' or 'morning.' Okay then, be like that. I stared at Harry for a bit till I saw his scar.

"Interesting scar there. What happened? Did you get into an accident or something?" Everyone who heard me paused. I looked around and noticed even the slytherins who heard me froze and stared. "What?"

"You don't know the famous Potter? Where are you from?" I heard Malfoy sneer from behind me. I turned around faster than lightening.

"No I haven't Malfoy. Now go away." I turned back around and looked at Fred and George. They were baffled.

"That isn't any ordinary scar Corrie. He-who-must-not-be-named gave him that scar." George said.

"Who?" I asked, Mandy just sat in silence.

"You don't know who you-know-who is?" Fred asked.

"No I don't know who you-know-who is! Just bloody tell me!" Harry then spoke up for the first time.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Never heard of him."

"That's who gave me this scar. I was maybe a year old and he came after me. He killed my parents who died protecting me and then he tried to kill me himself. But he couldn't. No one knows how but the killing curse rebounded and he was destroyed. But not completely. There's still a part of him out there somewhere." I was quiet.

"What's his real name?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I heard of him. He's the wizard who went bad right?" Mandy asked.

"Well obviously Manda! He turned into Lord Voldemort."

"SHHH! Don't say his name!" Fred and George bellowed at once.

"Why not? Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

"But it's still scary." Ron said.

"How did you not know about Harry and Voldemort?" The bushy haired girl asked, whose name was Hermione from what Fred and George told us.

"No one really cares at our old school about what happens over here in England. Or wherever the hell we are."

"And where did you go to school at?"

"The states." I answered. "They didn't teach us shit."

"Oh." We all finished breakfast and got up to go to our first class.

"Um, where is the potions room?"

"You have potions too? Well follow us, we're going to the same class." Hermione said. We all got up and bid our farewells to Fred and George. Lee I guess disappeared off somewhere. We were stopped outside the Great Hall by Malfoy. Again.

"I'm sorry, I've never introduced myself. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I just thought it'd be smart to warn you both, that who you hang around affects your social status. You might want to watch out for the wrong sorts, kind of like Weasley here. A pathetic blood traitor and poor on top of that. And Granger, a filthy mudblood." Mandy was going to say something but I stopped her. "You might want to consider hanging out with me, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy." He then winked, again.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You come and insult MY FRIENDS and then expect me to hang out with you? And then you wink at me, and are probably thinking that you actually have a chance with me?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at me strange when I called them my friends. Well more like acquaintances but still.

"Well possibly." He said. I got up real close to him and my hair turned bright blood red.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to be your friend, let alone go out with you. You're pathetic Malfoy. And you better stick with girls OR guys of your sort. And you think Ron's family is a blood traitor? I've heard of your father, devoted death eater. Then after he fell, went to the ministry and pleaded the imperius curse. If you want the wrong sort, you look in the mirror rat boy. And don't ever, EVER let me hear you say the word 'mudblood' ever again. You and I both have a different definition of dirty blood and in my opinion, I'm looking at dirty blood right now." I backed away and my hair went to normal. Malfoy looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"Pathetic!"

"Yes pathetic! What are you going to do? Hit me? Go on then, hit me!" He made a move to but Ron stepped in front of me.

"Hit her and you'll be found at the bottom of the stairs, Malfoy." I heard foot steps and looked to my left. I saw Professor McGonagall coming.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Weasley here was threatening me."

"No, Malfoy threatened to hit Corrie here. See how his arm is pulled back?" Mandy pointed out.

"Mr. Malfoy, follow me." And she walked away. Malfoy walked past us and as he was walking past me I stood up on my tippy toes and stuck my chest out saying "What, what, what?" Mandy slapped my arm and I giggled like crazy.

"Something we all do in America to mess with someone." Mandy explained.

"Why did you call us your friends?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It'd be kind of weird saying acquaintances. Besides, you guys are cool." I continued to walk then I realized something.

"Uh, hey guys? I have no idea where to go."

Review Please!


	3. Potions Class Part 1

**Recap: Corrie's POV:**

"**Uh, hey guys? I have no idea where to go."**

Amanda's POV:

"Oh Corrie. Poor, Poor Corrie." I shook my head.

"HEY! I may be a two inches shorter then you, but that doesn't give you the right to belittle me!" Shouted Corrie as her hair turn red.

"Me belittle you? Never!" All the smiling a wicked smile showing what she really meant.

Hermione took this as the perfect moment to interrupt the argument.

"We're here"

"Huh?" Corrie and I both exclaimed as we saw that we were in the dungeons.

"Cool." After we both looked around. Looking at each other, we nodded knowing we were going to be down here a lot.

Then I noticed they left us. How rude.

"Wow. They left us. Come on Corrie lets get good sits before its to late."

Walking in I noticed there was only four seats open. Two in the front by Professor Snape, One by in the back, and one on the middle right.

Using the telepathic link me and Corrie set up to talk to each other when we different class or if we didn't want someone to know what we were talking about.

"_Hey Corrie. Lets get the seats in the front ." _

_"Of course, the seats in the front. but there we can't get away with the usual."_

"_True, but I will not have you separated from me in our favorite class. Anyways we can do the usual in our other classes."_

_"You've got a point"_

"_I know that's why I'm the smart one."_

"_Oh then what am I?"_

"_The cute one duh."_

As we were talking we walked over to the seats and sat down right when class started.

As Corrie was going to retaliate, I shhed her. For Professor Snape entered the class room, and when he did it got a really creepy kind of quiet. I don't like it one bit. The students in this school are a bunch of wimps and it's sad. If you were a wimp at SWI you get your ass beat and handed to you on a silver platter, but then again this isn't SWI.

"Hello Professor!" Corrie decided to break the silence.

Sighing I watched as the students looked at Corrie shocked. No one ever greeted Professor Snape apparently.

Deciding to break the awkward silence she created. Corrie asked

"How are you professor?"

Apparently at a loss for word because no one asks him how he is, but he has never met anyone like Corrie so it's understandable.

Deciding to save him, and break yet another awkward silence created by Corrie.

"What potion are we learn about today Professor?"

"Hm.. AH. Yes, today we are going to be learning the Black Fire Potion. Can any of you tell me what you know about this potion?"

Using my mind's eye I notice that Hermione's hand was up, but Professor Snape refused to call on her. See that no one else was going to answer I raised my hand.

"Miss. Lacerda"

"The black fire potion is a potion used to move through black flames unscathed. Effect-wise, it is similar to the purple fire potion: it makes the drinker feel an icy surface surrounding him or her, and provides protection for going through the flames safely."

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor"

Shocked gasped filled the room. Wow really? All I did was get the question right geez it's not I got a gold metal for sleeping.

"_You broke the class Amanda" _

"_What? No every one is just stupid. I mean really come on it's nothing big."_

"_Don't you remember? Gryffindor never gets points from Professor Snape."_

"_Oh."_

"_Oh? OH? Is that all you have to say?"_

"_Yes, sir"_

"_Oh why do I even try?"_

"_Cause you love me"_

"_Oh right"_

_Review Please!_

_AN: I know this chapter is shorter then the others so I'll make the next one longer to make up for it!  
_


	4. Potions Class Part 2

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters from the books/movies.

Co-written with Alex Tonks who owns most of this story! Link - .net/u/1654475/

Alex Tonks own her character Corrie and I own my character Amanda.

**Recap: Amanda's POV:**

"_You broke the class Amanda" _

"_What? No every one is just stupid. I mean really come on it's nothing big."_

"_Don't you remember? Gryffindor never gets points from Professor Snape."_

"_Oh."_

"_Oh? OH? Is that all you have to say?"_

"_Yes, sir"_

"_Oh why do I even try?"_

"_Cause you love me"_

"_Oh right"_

While we were talking telepathically, Professor Snape passed out the needed ingredients.

"You have till the end of class to complete the potion." Professor Snape said in a monotone voice.

"_Let's kick ass!" _I heard Corrie yell in my mind.

"_Corrie! THAT HURT!"_

"_Ow sorry."_

"_Yeah yeah"_

Sighing I open my potions book that was stuffed with notes, rewritten potions, and tips to make it the potion better to the required page.

"_Ready?" _Corrie asked knowing what was about to happen.

"_Always." _I grinned at her.

"Alright Corrie start mixing while I chop the bats wings."

"Aww I wanna chop them though."

"Last time I let you chop you broke the knife."

"Oh yeah. Hehe"

"Haha. It doesn't matter anyways I'm done chopping and the ingredients anyways. Now moreover its time to work my magic." Cracking my neck, I set to work.

"Ah what do we have here? Not done yet?" I heard Professor Snape say.

"Actually you made it right on time." Corrie replied. I could feel the huge smile spread on her lips.

"Oh really now? It doesn't look…"

"Done!" I exclaimed cutting him off.

Looking at the potion Professor Snape looked amazed.

"It's prefect." He whispered.

I heard the class gasp. No one ever got a prefect in Professor Snape's class. Not Hermione, not even Malfoy got one.

"**We know"** Corrie and I both said it at the same time.

Finally deciding that there was no possible way that we could of cheated. Professor Snape looked up only to see our smug faces.

"Hn." Replied Professor Snape.

Smiling as he walked away Corrie looked at me and smirked. Potions was one of my many specialties and because of that we never ever got less then a prefect in it.

"_Hermione's coming to our table." _

"_I know Corrie. She makes loud steps."_

"_I didn't notice till now."_

"_You never notice"_

"_Hey!"_

"Hey." Hermione said behind me.

Turning around I replied. "Yes? Can we help you?"

Blushing Hermione asked, "Oh I was wondering what you did to get a prefect."

"I did what I was told and did it right."

"Oh."

"_I guess she though you had a secret about it or a special ingredient." _Said Corrie.

"_To bad she'll never know the truth." _I laughed quietly to my self.

"Time to go." Corrie said excitedly.

Then the bells rang. Signaling the end of our 1st class.


	5. Herbology

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters from the books/movies.

Co-written with Alex Tonks who owns most of this story! Link - .net/u/1654475/

Alex Tonks own her character Corrie and I own my character Amanda.

**Recap: Amanda's POV:**

"_I guess she though you had a secret about it or a special ingredient." _Said Corrie.

"_To bad she'll never know the truth." _I laughed quietly to my self.

"Time to go." Corrie said excitedly.

Then the bells rang. Signaling the end of our 1st class.

**Corrie POV:**

"YAY!" I shouted when we were outside potions.

"Ugh. Your so loud." I heard Mandy complain.

Sticking out my tongue I replied, "Your just mad cause our next class puts you to sleep while it entertains me."

"Exactly. See it's putting me to sleep talking about going to it." She said sleepy.

"Oh come on."

"I rather not."

"THEN TO HERBOLOGY WE GO!"

"Ugh!" Muttered Mandy.

On the way there we passed the leaving class of 5th years. I rolled my eyes they were staring at Mandy and I as if we were a piece of meat.

"Grrr" Mandy growled out loud scaring some 5th year girls.

"_Chill Girl. I know you more animal then human but they don't need to know." _I reasoned with her.

"_I know but you how my beast is."_

"_Oh yeah! Your inner beast is a male. Did I ever tell you how weird that is?"_

"_Every time I remind you that I have one."_

"…_.Oh my bad."_

"Oh look how pretty it is!" I yelled.

"…"

Dragging Mandy inside. I made her take the seat beside me up front, and held her down when she tried to run to the seats in the back.

I watched as she hit her head repeatedly on the table. Patting her head she glared at me.

"I hate you"

"I love you too!" I excitedly replied.

Rolling her eyes Mandy sat up.

"Welcome to another wonderful year of Herbology!" Shouted Professor Sprout.

"_Kill me!" _Mandy screamed in my head.

"_No." _

"_Aww Man"_

"Today we'll be learn about the properties of bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it. Now then can anyone tell me what a bubotuber is?"

Hermione and my hand shot straight up.

"Ah Miss. Tonks"

"A bubotuber is a type of magical plant, the visible part of which is said to resemble a large, thick, black slug. This portion of the plant also squirms of its own volition. The surface of a bubotuber is covered in shiny protrusions, which when squeezed yield a thick, yellowish-green pus that has an odor akin to that of gasoline."

"And what are they used for?"

"Bubotuber pus acts as a treatment for severe acne, but undiluted pus can affect unprotected skin in unintended ways. This suggests that bubotuber pus is a topical treatment, but that the actual salve consists of the pus either diluted in a solution or mixed with other ingredients."

"Very good Miss. Tonks!"

Radiating with excitement I noticed Manda wasn't even paying attention. Pinching to startle her, all she did was blink.

"Bloody hell I forgot she could exit her body." (As in come out of her body as a spirit but her body stays awake as if she didn't leave it. Only it's impossible to scare her while she's in spirit mode as I like to call it.)

*Time skip to end of class.*

"_Well that was interesting, no?"_

"_BLOODY HELL!"_

"_Well hi to you too."_

"…_.."_

"_Still mad I left I see."_

"…_.."_

"_AWW I love you too."_

"…_.."_

"_Ron is secretly a girl."_

"_HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Knew that would work."_

"_Hell aren't I aloud to be mad at you for more then 2 minutes?" _

"_No"_

"Aright class that's all for today! Essays are due next week."

"Manda."

"Yellow."

"….Okay. Lets go to lunch and get good seats."

"Hmm" Manda nods.


	6. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters from the books/movies.**

**Co-written with Alex Tonks Link - .net/u/1654475/**

**Alex Tonks own her character Corrie and I own my character Amanda.**

**Corrie POV:**

After Herbology, Manda and I left to get good seats for lunch. I started to think about what there would be for lunch.

"_Hmm, I hope there will be turkey, or maybe chicken? Oooh, I want some pumpkin juice. I'm thirsty."_

"_Corrie, will you shut up about the damn food?" _I jumped.

"_Get out of my head Manda! I'm hungry, so it's all I can think about." _I then saw a older Gryffindor hottie walk by. _"Wow, nice ass. I wonder who he is. And if he has a girlfriend."_

"_CORRIE TONKS! We are not here to look at the older guys asses. We're here for classes and to learn and..." _I tuned her out and sent up a wall so she couldn't read my mind. The boy was cute, he looked fit, had light brown hair, and a great ass. Didn't get to see his face.

We walked into the Great hall and took our seats. No one was here yet, so most of the seats were empty. I saw the cute guy sit a few seats down from us.

"Corrie? Corrie? CORRIE!" I once again jumped.

"Bloody Hell, Amanda! What's crawled up your ass today?" I saw the cute guy give me a strange look for yelling. I shrugged it off.

"You know how being in Herbology gets me into a bad mood." She started to run her fingers through her hair.

"I don't even want to talk about it. But hey, look at that guy down there. He's cute isn't he?" I blushed and giggled a bit.

"Really now? He's probably a total jerk who cheats on girls with their best friend. Don't bother, all quiddtich players are like that."

"Hey! I take offense to that." Fred sat down next to Amanda and I noticed her cheeks caught fire. I took down my wall.

"_Now, really Manda? I thought we were here for 'classes, not to look at boys.'"_

"_I meant their asses."_

"_Mhm, and now you're probably thinking about Fred's ass right now, aren't you?"_

"_Shut up and get out of my mind." _She set up a wall. Ron came and sat down across from me and smiled at me. His ears turned red again.

"Why, hello Ronald." I heard Hermione's squeaky voice pipe up. She glared at me then smiled at Ron. Possessive much? Next came Harry. He sat down next to Hermione and greeted us all.

"Hello Harry." I said. He smiled at me and turned to the cute boy that I saw earlier.

"McLaggen, you ready for this next quidditch match? You'll have to player Keeper since Oliver is in the hospital wing."

"Why is Oliver in the hospital wing?" Ron asked.

"Run away bludger." Harry replied.

"Ouch." Then Ron went back to eating. I turned to talk to Amanda but she was in a heated discussion with Fred about something. Then I looked to Ron and he was busy eating and talking to Hermione. I felt kind of left out but I shook it off and ate. As soon as I took my first bite though, I felt sick. I didn't feel right, like I was out of place in a way. I miss the states, to be honest. Although it is way better here. I just need to get used to it, that's all.

"You okay Corrie?" Harry asked. I smiled weakly and nodded. I noticed the boy(McLaggen was it?) looking at me. I smiled at him and tried to eat.

I ate about half of my plate and my stomach was already full.

"_That's odd. I'm always a bottomless pit." _I thought. I then looked back at McLaggen, and saw he was licking his fingers and staring at me suggestively. _"Ugh! How repulsive!"_

"_What's up with you? You look sick." _I forget I took down my wall.

"_I don't know. I started feelings kind of sad and then I just got full. Normally, I can eat about three or four plates instead." _I rubbed my tummy a bit.

"_It's probably just your nerves. The boy that you were thinking about earlier is right down there, and you're not used to being so far away from home." _Manda had a point.

"_You have a point."_

"_Don't I always?"_

"_Shut up. Don't let that big head of yours get any bigger." _Manda poked me with her fork.

"OUCH! What the bloody hell was that for!"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. You're mental." She dropped her fork onto her plate and tried to innocently sip her pumpkin juice.

"Bitch." She then kicked me. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry Manda. There's no need to induce any more pain onto me." I turned to my juice and took a sip. I looked down the table and saw McLaggen flirting with one of the older Gryffindors.

"_Grr..."_

"_I thought I was the one with the inner beast."_

"_Yes, and yours is male. Have I ever told you-?"_

"_How weird it is? Yes, you have. And you just did after Potions."_

"_Oh, right."_

"Amanda, I'm gonna go walk around. You know how to reach me." I winked at her, picked up my bag and walked off. I decided to explore the Transfiguration courtyard. I sat down on a bench in the sun, seeing as it was chilly in the shade. I laid down on the bench like a hobo, closed my eyes and just soaked in the sunlight, until someone blocked the sunlight.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm enjoying the sunlight here!" I complained. I opened my eyes to see the McLaggen dude staring down at me.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night or something?" I sat up.

"No, I just wanted to soak in the sunlight, but seeing as you make a better door then a window, I guess I'm done." I pulled my hair onto my left shoulder and he sat down on my right.

"I'm sorry. I'm Cormac McLaggen. Skilled and experienced quidditch player. And you are?" He held out his hand.

"Uhh, Corrie Tonks. Skilled and fluent in sarcasm. Nice to meet you." I took his hand, but he kissed the back of it. Yeah, that was kind of corny.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Corrie." I raised my eye brows and took my hand back.

"Uhh, right. Aren't you the RESERVE keeper?"

"Well, for now. Once Wood graduates this year, I'm getting the spot of Keeper next year for sure."

"Uhh, yeah, okay. Look, you can drop the phony act. If you fancy me, don't pretend to be someone you're not."

"Oh, well this is who I am. I would like to consider myself a gentleman." I scoffed.

"Yeah, a total gentleman! Who was it looking at me in the Great Hall licking his fingers!" His cheeks turned red. "Yeah thought so. Pervert." I teased.

"That was kind of disgusting. I didn't mean to do that in a suggestive manner. I just had some sauce on my fingers." I laughed.

"Sorry, I just thought...yeah. My bad." I blushed.

"Why are you apologizing, that's how you thought." I nodded.

"_Wow, he is so cute!"_

"_Corrie! Stop flirting and get your ass to the Great Hall."_

"_Why should I? Class doesn't start for twenty minutes."_

"_Oh right."_

"_DUH Manda!"_

"_Don't do that! I'll scream."_

"_...Love you!"_

"_Thought so." _I put up my wall to block her out and started to listen to Cormac. He was going on about how many quaffles he saved during one game.

"And did I tell you once I saved 9 quaffles with a broken arm?"

"Yes you have."

"Oh, well, what about the time where I got knocked through the hoop by two bludgers?"

"Yes. Hey wanna play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, it's called the quiet game. You have to stay quiet until someone breaks it. And the person who breaks the silence loses."

"Oh alright then." Silence.

"_Yes! Mission complete. Manda, this guy may be attractive but he's a total arrogant airhead!"_

"_Knew it."_

"_Oh shut up. Hey are you with Fred?"_

"_...No."_

"_Bullshit, yes you are. Is he as arrogant?"_

"_...Well, no."_

"_Not ALL quidditch players are jerks."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Love you too. Where do we meet?"_

"_Great Hall of course. Duh!"_

"_Oh hush woman. I'll be there in five. I got McLaggen to be quiet."_

"_How the hell did you do that? From what Harry has told me he never shuts up and he's very competitive."_

"_Well, I said we should play the quiet game."_

"_Oh, nice going."_

"_Yep. I told him that the first person to break the silences loses. Soooo, I'm gonna leave now."_

"_Bye!" I looked at McLaggen. His face was kind of red and it looked like he wanted to say something._

"_I lose, what do you want to say?" I was curious._

"_You look really pretty today."_

"_Aww thank you. Now I must get going, my friends are waiting for me. Bye Cormac!" I ran back to the Great Hall. I didn't want to be stopped and told over and over about how he saved quaffles. He's a damn keeper, he's supposed to save the quaffles. THAT'S HIS JOB!_

_I turned the corner and almost ran right into Malfoy._

"_Move Dorko." I pushed past him._

"_Tonks! You think you and you're friend Lacerda are hot shit, don't you?" I stopped and turned around to face him._

"_No we don't."_

"_Well could have fooled us. You're bribing Snape to give points to Gryffindor, aren't you?"_

"_No, we're not. What's your deal Malfoy?" I crossed my arms, I could feel my head getting hot and turning each strand of my hair red one by one._

"_My deal is that you two just come in from the states and you think you're better than us."_

"_We are better than YOU Malfoy. Not anyone else here."_

"_And what makes you think that, huh?"_

"_We don't judge people based on their blood, Malfoy. That's like back in the 1930's, people were judged based on their skin color. They had separate schools, bathrooms, water fountains, and stores. And they can't help their blood status, they're born into it. They can't just choose their blood status while they're in the womb. Just like the people back then couldn't choose their skin color."_

"_People are always going to judge. No matter what year it is. Malfoy, she's right. They can't choose their blood status." One kid spoke up, he seemed nice I guess. Although he was a Slytherin and hung around with Malfoy and the two trolls._

"_Of course. What's your name?"_

"_Zabini."_

"_Grow up Malfoy. Maybe try acting like Zucchini here."_

"_ARGH! It's Zabini!" He did a face palm._

"_Ok Zucchini. Bye guys." I walked away and heard Malfoy stomp off. My hair went back to normal but then I stopped. I wanted to my hair look like a raccoon. So I shook my head and walked in with blonde, black and dark brown hair in the pattern of a raccoon's fur. I saw that Cormac was sitting back at the table with Harry. I walked up behind Ron and hugged him._

"_Hey Ron!" I hugged Harry next and Cormac._

"_Uhm, Corrie? You seem to have a raccoon stuck to your head." Manda pointed out._

"_No, that's my hair."_

"_Oh, well then. See what I've dealt with?" She turned to Fred and I noticed Hermione staring at me._

"_How did you do that?"_

"_I'm a metamorphmagus. I can do this whenever I want to, that's why my hair turned blood red yesterday."_

"_Oh, that's fascinating. I've never met a metamorphmagus before."_

"_I'm related to the Auror, Nymphadora Tonks." Hermione just nodded, then noticed I was sitting next to Ron. She was sitting across from us. Her cheeks turned red and her nostrils flared. I just smiled at her and nudged Ron's knee with my knee._

"_Hey Ron. What's up?" His ears turned red._

"_Nothing, what about you? What's your next class?"_

"_I think advanced transfiguration. All Gryffindors have the same classes don't they?"_

"_Yeah. But how...you're placed in transfiguration with the fourth years. We have Charms next."_

"_Oh, aww!"_

"_Yeah, that means you two are gonna be in our class." Fred piped up. I noticed Manda's face turn red._

"_Oooh, well at least we will have fun, right Manda?" I nudged her with my foot. She responded by kicking me in my shin._

"_OWW!" I grabbed my shin and put my head on the table._

"_What happened?" Ron asked._

"_She went to put her foot up and accidentally hit her shin on the table. Right, Corrie?" She looked at me with that 'you better agree or consider yourself hexed' look._

"_R-right." I had tears in my eyes. She kicks hard!_

"_Did you hit it that bad?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah I did. I think I'm bleeding. I'm crippled now!" Manda laughed at me._

"_You'll live. Walk it off." I proceeded to get up and 'walk it off.' I limped for a minute but then the feeling came back into my leg. I sat back down._

"_I'm good." The bell rang._

"_Let's go to transfiguration now. Fred, mind walking us?" Manda asked. I chuckled under my breath. She gave me a death glare._

"_Well of course my darling." He joked. He linked arms with her and they walked off._

"_Mind if I walked you?" I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw George looking shy._

"_Aww, well of course." We linked arms as well and followed behind Manda and Fred._


	7. An: I'm Sorry!

I am SOOOO sorry!

I know I haven't updated in forever but I've had many problem from losing my only time line of the story to my hard drive being wiped clean because of a virus. Then of course I been have some major writer's block. So for now I'm sad to say this story is on hold.

Also, I welcome any ideas on either how to continue this story or for any other story someones wishes me to write or help for ideas. And that I willing to beta for anyone who needs one.

Again I can't say how sorry I am, and as soon as I can I WILL update!

- Silverwolf654


End file.
